A Brothers Mark
by loboleo
Summary: Bella Swan was in a terrible relationship and is physical and emotional scared for life with the help of her twin brother can she cope or will she need the help of a wolf
1. Watch me burn

A/N This a new Story it's a Bella and Jared story it's a little sad and fucked up in the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy it I've had this story stuck in my head for a while. It is a Leah and OC imprint so i will also do hers and the OC POV. That won't show up until later on in the story I hope you enjoy.

Ch 1 Watch me burn

BPOV

My name is Isabella Mari Swan I am 18 and I'm here laying in a white room looking up at Florissant light. Unable to move my body from the pain... Pain that's a funny word it can hold many meanings from physical to emotional. Right now I'm feeling most forms of pain a human can physical pain from my broken body and emotional from loss heart break and abandonment. I'm guessing you want to know why I'm in the hospital and feeling all of this well I'll tell you.

It all started 2days ago...

_"Paul get your ass over here!" I yelled down stares me and my boyfriend Paul Meraz just moved in together We had been dating for almost e year. He was the love of my life and he wasn't effect but I know he loves me and that's all that maters... Right? We met when I went on a beach trip to First beach La Push I had just moved here from L.A California i lived there with my mother. She got married and i thought i would give her some space and I really wanted to see my dad me and my twin brother hadn't seen him since our mom took us away from him when we where 10._

_ Our dad was Chief Of La Push but he allowed his younger brother Billy to take the position instead. Well back to my story i was laying on the beach my caramel color skin soaking up the rare sun well i lay in my red bikini. I was enjoying the sun when a suddenly it was like someone blocked out the sun. "Ok whoever you are get the fuck out of the way your blocking the sun dipshit." I said not opening my eyes. I heard a sexy chuckle and I opened my eyes to see who was laughing at me. When i did i think i fell in love in that moment he was HOT. He looked about 6' nice build muscles but not overly bulky._

_ His long raven black hair and copper skin told me he was native along with his dark eyes and chiseled features. He caught me staring and smirked and laughed. "You know you can take a picture if you want." He said and i giggled blushing slightly. He moved out of the way of my sunlight and sat down next to me. "I'm Paul Meraz." he held out his hand as he introduced himself. I took his hand and shook it slightly " Bella.. Bella Swan." he looked at me and laughed "You mean the Chief daughter?" i nodded my head and smile. "You know as well as i do my dad isn't chief he let his brother take the role."_

_ He nodded and after that the conversation flowed easily. We talked tell the sun began to set my brother shouted over to me i looked over at him he smiled "Hurry or no cookie dough ice cream for you.". Damn him he knew my weak spot I pulled a pen out of the beach bag i had by me and wrote down my number on Paul's hand i smiled at him apologetically. " Sorry i have to go give me a call some time." He smiled and nodded I picked up my stuff and ran to where my brother was._

_ Shortly after that me and Paul started dating. I found out he had a half brother apparently his mom was "lose" anyway. His favorite color is gray and he plays football it his Jr year in high school. He was sweet but he seemed to get angry when a guy would just look at me. It was a little hot and a little annoying. We where dating for 6 months now he asked me to move in with him i had just turned 18 and i said yes. It went downhill from there we began fighting about stupid things like bills and guys apparently looking at me and i was "enjoying" the attention according to him. He started to hit me he said it was because he loved me and wanted me to realize I was his and his only. I was snapped out of my flash back when Paul yelled my name. I looked up to see him smiling i smiled back and he walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Just about how we met and the past year." he nodded and smiled looking me in the eyes i was happy... i made myself believe i was happy anyway. i sighed and shook my head "When will you be home tonight?" . He stood up and grabbed his coat "7pm ok babe I'll see you then for our anniversary dinner." I smiled and got up from the bed i was sitting on. "Ok babe have a nice day at work." He's been working over the summer since we are still Sr. in school he can't work during school really. He leaned down and kissed me as he walked down stairs and walked out the door. I started getting everything ready for tonight i made beef ravioli (homemade) and a salad. i set some candles for us and i plated the food._

_ I went upstairs t get ready i put on a small red dress i knew he would love i put my hair up and put it in soft curls that fell i put on light makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I slipped on my 4in hills and walked down stairs it was 7pm exactly and Paul walked in looking pissed off I sighed and knew this wasn't going to end well. "How was your day love i have dinner ready for us if you want to eat." He looked at me and growled yes GROWLED like an animal. He walked over to me and looked me over. "So why are you all dressed up you planning on going out and cheating on me you whore!" i looked at him confused and hurt i knew he remembered because we talked about it this morning. "No Paul i would never cheat one you it's our annavers...!" i didn't even have time to finish my sentence as i was struck so hard i flew back and i heard something crack. He hit me in the chest and i knew he broke some ribs. I got up as fast as i could and ran to our room._

_ Little did i know that was the biggest mistake i would ever make i closed and locked the door. I hid in a corner suddenly the door burst open and Paul was standing there shaking bad. he saw me and instantly walked over to me he punched me over and over again braking an arm leg my nose most my ribs but the thing that shocked me the most was when he exploded and a giant wolf stood there he lifted his claws and swiped them down my right side from my face down to my leg. and for the first time that night i screamed. I screamed from the pain i screamed from the hurt that the love of my life did this to me and i screamed for the monster he had become._

_ When i screamed something must have clicked i saw his eyes and i could see all the hurt pain and disgust in himself. he bolted out the door and down the stairs i heard a crash then nothing i lay there bleeding and crying. What did i do to disserve this what did i do to disserve to die like this. suddenly i smelt it... Smoke he must have knocked over a candle when he ran out. I panicked and tried to move but it was too late i couldn't walk or crawl even. I was going to burn alive before i bleed to death._

_ I sat there and waited for the fire to reach me it seemed like an eternity before i saw the flames licking t the walls of the room i was in. I closed my eyes I had managed to move myself on top of the bed but there was no phone near the bed i remembered he crushed it last week. So here i lay about to burn alive and i look out the window and see two glowing pair of eyes i recognized them instantly... Paul i heard sirens in the background and i smiled softly at Paul he might have done this to me but i loved him and i always will. I whispered "I love you Paul." before the flames engulfed my body i screamed and yelled as the flames licked at my skin i felt the pain but through my tears i saw i wasn't burning my skin licked my the flames but not burning. So i laid there screaming as the flames licked at my body i began to see spots maybe god was taking pity on me and was killing me i heard yelling right before i blacked out..._

End of flashback

So here i was all bandaged up in a hospital in Seattle somewhere. I knew i wasn't burnt but i was scared apparently the official story was a bear got in the house and attacked me as he ran out he knocked over a candle. But i knew the truth Paul attacked me turned into a giant wolf and then ran away a fire started and he sat there and watched me burn... I can't stay here looking like this i cant live here anymore. I'm going to get away from here for a while. I think I'm going to go back to stay with my mother in L.A.

i was about to go back to sleep when i heard someone open the door to my room. I looked up and saw...

A/N i hope you like it i know i have other stories to worry about but most people don't ever review so ya PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you want me to keep going. This chapter was based on the song I love the way you lie.


	2. Goodbye

A/N I got alot of adds for this story and I wanted to say thank you to those of you who did. I wanted to give a special thank you to an amazing person they support my stories and my writing -Demitri's Fallen Angel-. Thank you for your support and the rest of you thank you as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they all belong to SM and Little brown book. I do however own the plot and any OC character used.

Ch2: Goodbye

Last Time on A Brothers Mark

... I can't stay here looking like this I can't live here anymore. I'm going to get away from here for a while. I think I'm going to go back to stay with my mother in L.A.

I was about to go back to sleep when I heard someone open the door to my room. I looked up and saw...

BPOV

My Brother Dokibatt or Kib as he liked to be called was standing in the door way a small smile on his face as he saw me awake. He walked closer to my bed pulling up a chair and sting down. My brother was a good man and according to most my friends so delicious gag much. He's tall about 6'3 he's muscular but not body builder big he's got a strong jaw line no facial hair which is common amongst the pure natives such as us he's got deep dark gray eyes almost like he can see right into you with them long black hair to his mid back the only thing I think is funny is he's got dimples his skin is like mine a dark caramel copper color.

"Hey baby Girl how are you feeling, you thirsty?" He asked in a gentle tone. I tried to smile at him but that didn't work out it hurt like a son of a bitch. I ended up grimacing which made it just hurt more. He got up and went to the other side of my bed and got me a cup of water and a straw. "Here you go baby girl. Drink up I know you're thirsty." I grabbed onto the cup with my left hand and began to drink greedily. He chuckled and put the cup back when I was done "You have been in here for two days sis... what happened in there. The fire department said that almost everything around you was burned but somehow you managed to get nothing more then those scars and some smoke inhalation. They said it was like god himself kept you from burning they have never heard or seen anything like it."

I opened my mouth it hurt a little but not as bad as smiling "I was attacked by a bear and when he ran away I guess he knocked over a candle. As to why I'm alive and not a pile of ash... I don't know maybe someone wants me to suffer a life permanently scared..." I said in a quiet raspy voice it hurt a little to talk I guess the smoke did a lot of damage. "And that douche bag of a boyfriend you "love" where was he when all this happened why hasn't he stopped by to see how you're doing?" I stayed quiet I knew if I ever told anyone what really happened I would be stuck in a mental hospital for sure. "I always knew he was no good. You think I never noticed the bruises you tried to cover up with your makeup?" I looked my brother in the eyes and began to sob it hurt but the pain in my heart outweighed the physical pain I was feeling. "I loved him Kib I still do I don't think he could ever do anything to make me hate him." my brother just shook his head and let me cry rubbing circles on the back of my left hand. "I want to get out of here Kib, I want to go see mom for a while. I was hoping you would come with me..." he looked at me and smiled a little and nodded his head. "Your my twin sister baby girl and no matter what you will always have me at your side. So yes I will go with you" he gave me one of his cute dimple grins and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want me to ask for a transfer to a hospital in L.A?" he asked I smiled even though it caused me pain "Yes the sooner we are gone the better." he nodded and got up. "Well baby girl I'm going to go outside and call pa so we can tell him then we will get you that transfer. I'm sure mom is freaking out so ill call her to and explains everything." I nodded to him and he smiled walking out the door. I lay there for a while thinking about how I ended up here how my boyfriend is a giant dog. I must have fallen asleep because I was rudely awakened by my brothers annoying voice yelling. I looked out the door but it was closed it was a glass door you know those ones with the film over it so you can't see in or out just outlines I saw two people I knew one was my brother. The other I couldn't make out so I listened in to see if I could make anything out "You asshole... Leaving... get out... security..." that is all I could really make out before two other people came to escort the other guy out.

My brother walked in and he looked pissed off but when he saw me he smiled and seemed to relax. "Hey baby girl you're going to be transferred tomorrow ok." he said sounding a little exited himself. "Who was that you where yelling at?" he seemed to tense and frown "A douche bag that's all baby girl." I knew he meant it was Paul. I sighed and nodded relaxing I know I love him but I don't think that I'm ready to see him yet. "Go to sleep baby girl when you wake up tomorrow you will be ready to get out of this town." I closed my eyes and before I fell asleep I mumbled "I love you Kib... I love you Paul." I don't know if Kib heard that last part because I was pulled into the dark blissful quiet of sleep.

*0.0*

* * *

I felt someone taping my left shoulder trying to wake me up but I didn't want to wake up I liked sleeping. They kept taping so I opened my eyes and was about to yell at them but it was my dad. I smiled up at him "Hi dad, when did you get here?" I whispered my throat a little dry "Just right now Bella. How are you feeling is there anything I can get you? " he said lovingly. "I am beginning to feel much better thanks dad. Ya could you get me some water my throat is a little dry."

He went around and grabbed the same cup Kib did yesterday and filled it with water. "Here you go Angel." I drank from the straw and instantly felt relief from the dryness in my throat. "So I here you want to be transferred? Can if ask why?" he said his voice sad I'm guessing from the thought of me and my brother leaving. "Yes Kib and I are leaving today, I need to go dad I can't sit here in this town and have these looks the sympathy. At least in a big city people just don't give a shit." he looked down and sighed "I signed the papers for your transfer you will be leaving in about four hours." I nodded and smiled at him "I love you daddy don't forget that me and Kib will come back one day." He smiled before it looked like something in his head clicked. "Oh ya before I forget Jake, Quil, and Embry are here to see you along with Quil and Embry." I smiled wide which was painful might I add. "Send them in." I said excitedly

He kissed my cheek and walked out the door five minutes later Jake, Quil, and Embry came walking through the door. "Hey there Bells. Wow you look like shit." Jake said I laughed a little even though it hurt I saw Embry punch his arm "What the fuck man don't say that. I think you look beautiful as always Bella." Embry said with a smile. "Hey Bella!" Quil yelled "Hi Quil. How are you guys doing?" I asked after greeting Quil "Were good Bells. We are sorry about what happened to you if we could we would have stopped it." Jake said sadly the other guys nodded before putting their heads down. "Don't worry guys shit happens." We sat there and talked for a few hours. Just about how we grew up and the stupid shit we use to do tell I moved away. Kib came in and smiled at me. "You ready baby girl?" Jake, Quill, and Embry's head snapped up "Ready for what? Is she getting out already?" I sighed as my heart sunk I knew this was going to hurt them. "No Jake I'm being transferred to a hospital in L.A I'm getting away from here for a while..." they all looked hurt and sad by the news "No Bella don't go please we just got you back." Embry begged I shook my head as tears began to fall "I'm sorry guys I love you all so much but I cant be here right now maybe when I'm better ill come back but until then I'm sorry." they had tears in their eyes as the nurses came to get me this is it L.A here I come. Goodbye La Push I am going to miss you.

A/N I hope you guys like this chapter it's not really exiting but the next chapter should be better. Please Read and Review I love feedback and tell your friends about my stories yes I know I'm being needy but hey I can't help it. You don't need to be logged in to review so ya you guys review also.

Love always

LoboLeo =D


	3. AN

A/N Ok I am really sorry about not updating any of my stories in a long time I don't have a good excuse other then I don't feel like many people enjoy my stories . I mean i get good reviews but I mean I don't get many sometimes I don't get any for a chapter. Well i wanted to let you all know I might start posting more often But I wanted to tell you guys something, something almost no one knows. In the story The Four Adram as I said before was my best friend's name in real life he was gay and well he was an ass but sweet to those he loved. I was in love with Adram i never told him and it was too late when he died. That story is my way of living out what i wanted in a way i guess that's why i get mad when people say stop the gay POV it's MY FANFICTION. anyway I will have a new chapter up for each of my stories once a week or two.

Love Always

LoboLeo


	4. Welcome Home

A/N Ok I'm rewriting Ch3 of A Brothers Mark I felt like I rushed through it and I wanted to add something that I didn't think of. So don't be mad at me and for those of you who are reading my other story's sorry I didn't update them last week I graduated I am now a Registered Nurse in the field of Oncology I graduated from Columbia school of Nursing yay me lol anyway I pretty much was drunk half the week he-he. I will try and post chapters for my other stories later on this week.

"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." - Marcus Aurelius

Ch3 Welcome Home

BPOV

It has been five years since we left La Push to go stay with our mom and we only stood with her for one of those years. Me and Kib ended up graduating three months after we went to stay with our mom. To say it was boring was an understatement anyway Kib and I thought about it long and hard and in the end we joined the USMC aka United States Marine Core. We went on the buddy system so me and him stayed in the same unit. We did our basic and we wiped the floor with everyone me and Kib finished at the top none of the officers had ever seen anything like the two of us.

After we finished basic Kib and I where diploid to Iraq we were in charge of an entire brigade both of us officers First Lieutenants to be exact we went through OCS to get these ranks. We are deadly fast strong and efficient cold blooded killers we do as we are told but we do have a heart. The company calls us the demon twins Kib is an explosives and heavy arms expert I specialize in knifes and small arms and we both are masters of hand to hand. During our tour we did and saw things most wish they would never have to see. My scars rose in number as the years went on from knife wounds to bullets same with Kib but my scars from Paul will always shadow all the others and it was a good way to intimidate the new guys.

We rose quick in the ranks to Major at the age of twenty three we finished our contract and are going to take a break for a while then renew our contracts they want us back we are one of their greatest assets strategic master minds and deadly weapons. So here we are on a plain to Seattle in our formal officers uniforms you get a lot of stairs when you got scars like us and are wearing uniforms Kib's most noticeable scars with close on is the one that goes from an inch above his hair line all the way down his face over his eye and past his lips to his jaw on his left side and one the goes along the right side of his jaw. "So baby girl are you ready to go back home to those undisciplined kids we call friends?" I giggled and smiled I had gotten over my accident with Kib's help and told him EVERYTHING. "Yes brother and I plan on being a kid again for a little while before we go resign our contracts so don't knock it" He smiled flashing his teeth and dimples "You read my mind baby girl." he kissed my cheek and went back to reading his book.

I pulled out a little note pad I had and went through it tell I found my check list "Things to do" 1) Kick Paul in the nuts. 2) Swim to Vancouver Island. 3) Find a hot guy and get some. 4) Expose Paul to the tribal council. 5) Get a pet. Simple enough ha-ha. "Ladies and gentlemen please put your trays in there up right positions and buckle up we are about to make our dissent." The caption said over the intercom. We landed and Kib and I went to get our cars both of them are SSC Ultimate Aero mine is ox blood red his is steel blue. We put our bags in the car and sped off to La Push swerving and weaving through traffic. I got on our radio "Alpha do you read me" I said that was his nickname since he was commandant of the brigade they called him Alpha and me Beta "Copy Beta what do you say we hit 321 kilometers. Over." I giggled and shook my head we both had a thing for speed "Copy that Alpha. Let's do this shit!" I yelled over the radio and pressed on the gas and so did he we made it to the border of La Push before we heard sirens great. We pulled over and let them catch up to us.

There were two of then I guess he called for backup the first officer went to Kib's window the other went to mine he taped on the window that pissed me off they might be bullet proof but he don't gotta scruff them. I lowered my window and looked at him with a hard glare I saw him shrink back a little and then when he saw what I was wearing and my scares his eyes went wide. "Can I help you officer!" I said in a low cold deadly tone "Um y-yes do you realize y-you where s-speeding way over the s-speed limit?" he said with a stutter I smirked and nodded "Yes and do you realize its a federal offence to interfere with a military officer well on duty punishable by 10-15 years in a federal prison?" ok so I'm not on duty but he don't need to know that "Um yes sorry ma'am I didn't mean to. I'll just let you go." he ran back to his cruiser and so did his partner I think the one that went to Kib's car pissed himself ha-ha.

We sped off again and went straight to or dads house we pulled up and heard music coming from out back we parked our cars and got out I looked at Kib and smirked we are going to play with them a little. We had called in a little favor from the local military base in Seattle and they just pulled up. All of a sudden 10 armed a suited marines came out of trucks and lined up. "Ok here is the plan we go in hard and fast don't shot any one if you do may god have mercy on your soul because I know I won't do I make myself clear!" Kib said with great authority "Sir Yes sir!" they yelled in unison. Me and Kib place on a mask to cover our face so people wouldn't recognize us and we started marching to the back of our house. We reached the back of the house and smiled at the scene everyone we knew was here and even some people we didn't.

Kib held up two fingers and in two seconds dropped them when he did that the men moved out surrounding the crowed of people and pointed their guns everyone froze and was wide eyes some of the men pushed people behind their backs. "Ladies and gentlemen we are here looking for someone and if you hand him over there won't be any trouble do you understand me!" Kib yelled in his commanding voice or as our brigade like to call it his Alpha voice. They nodded and still looked scared "Ok now will one Paul Meraz please step forward." I asked nice but strong my voice muffled a little by the mask as was Kib's."What did he do that you need him?" Oh my god is that Sam damn he got hot "That's a matter of national security." Kib glared at Sam. Paul stepped forward and three of our men charged in forcing him down to his stomach and tying his hands up I noticed a guy being held back and shaking a little he looked like Paul did before he turned into the dog wolf thing.

Our men lifted him up and brought him to me I eyed him up and down then smirked and pulled back my steel toed boots and kicked him right in the nuts the air rushed out of his lungs and he fell to his knees then I kicked his gut and legs repeatedly everyone looked on in horror Kib and the soldiers are laughing there ass off then I kicked him hard in the face his nose broke "Stop please stop don't hurt him anymore please." I heard someone cry I looked up to see who it was and to my surprise it was the guy who was shaking but now he was on his knees begging me tears falling freely from his eyes. I sighed and nodded and motioned for them to cut him loose Kib walked over and kicked him one last time sending him flying to the man on his knees. "Alright men your job here is done you are dismissed!" "Thank you Sir!" they yelled and left we looked at the scene before us the guy took Paul inside to care for his wounds I guess and that left us standing in the back yard with a bunch of pissed off shaking people.

"What right do you think you have to come here and do that to an innocent man!" I looked at the one who said that it was some little runt thirteen maybe fourteen I glared at him and he shrunk back "That man was not innocent!" I yelled Kib put a hand on my shoulder to keep me calm. "What did he do?" Sam asked I looked over at him I could have sworn we told him it was a matter of national security oh well I guess there's no harm in telling them now that the guards are gone "He beat a young woman to near death watched her be mauled by an animal and last he sat there and watched he burn alive." I said in a cold tone. Everyone looked shocked "Her name was Bella Swan and she died four years ago." I removed my hat and mask "And I took her place." everyone gasped and I smiled.

"Bells?" Sam said in a low tone I just smiled and nodded my head. He ran up to me and hugged me tight crying for I don't know what reason and it made me cry to. After our little love fest we let go and I looked around Kib took off his mask and cap as well and smiled everyone's eyes went wide again "What no hug for me bro." Kib said to Sam, Sam went over and gave Kib a man hug I giggled as everyone ran up to us and hugged us I ran to my dad and hugged him tight "I missed you dad." "I missed you to sweetheart." he replied holding onto me "So what did you mean about what Paul did?" I looked over at Sam "I meant exactly that he beat me let me get mauled and watched me burn alive." growls and snarls erupted all around me and all my friends began to shake "Calm down now!" Kib yelled and they did all their eyes went wide and low whispers began to float around "I got my revenge so I'm good." just then Paul came out all bandaged up and looked around probably making sure he was safe his eyes landed on me and I smirked as his eyes went wide.

"Long time no see eh Mr. Meraz." I laughed as he snapped out of his gaze "Bella?" I nodded and he began to cry I looked at him curiously and the man from before come out of the house and kneeled by him holding him "So... Paul's gay?" I asked people just nodded "Well that explains why you always complained why he was horrible in bed." Kib said I laughed and so did others but Paul's well I'm guessing boy friend didn't find it so funny he growled at Kib. Kib glared at him and he shut up. God that guy was huge looked like he was on steroids that's what I will call him Mr. Steroids I looked around and saw my second best friend other Sam being my first. Jared Paul's brother he was glaring at Paul but I guess he felt my gaze and looked up at me and dear god he was beautiful so sexy he suddenly got this bright smile on his face and I walked over to him and smiled back. I hugged him tight "God I missed you guys." he held onto me and whispered in my hair "We missed you to bells." "Hey Leah wanna go out to dinner I know we ended it when I left but I'm hoping you will give me another chance I really love you Le-Le and I never wanted us to end." She had tears in her eyes but she nodded and ran up to min she cried into his chest "Le-Le I love you but this is an expensive suit and I still need it stain free." she giggled and pulled back lightly smacking his face. "Moment killer." she said smiling

I got out of Jared's arms and went over to my brother "Kib you know we are leaving again in a year..." When I said that all hell broke loose.

A/N ok I hope you like this chapter better its longer and its more of how I want the story to go please review


	5. Ok your point is?

A/N here is your update

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Ch4:

_"As the same fire assumes different shapes When it consumes objects differing in shape, So does the one Self take the shape Of every creature in whom he is present."_  
**Marcus Aurelius**

BPOV

_Last time on a brother's mark_

_I got out of Jared's arms and went over to my brother "Kib you know we are leaving again in a year..." When I said that all hell broke loose._

" What do you mean you're leaving you can't go you guys just got here" Sam yelled Leah looked like she was ready to burst into tears "I just got you back Kib please don't go please I can't survive without you!" she practically yelled I looked over to where Jared was and his eyes held so much sadness. Kib looked like he was having a battle with himself we love what we do it's been our life for the past four years but Leah was also Kib's life he was heartbroken when we left like he had lost a piece of himself . I sighed and tried to concentrate but everyone was yelling all at once. "You're not going anywhere Isabella!" I looked up to see who said that and it was a fully healed Paul but I was so angry I paid no mind to it "How dare you try and tell me what to do you are not my boss you are not my boyfriend and you most certainly aren't my master!" I screamed at him "I will do as I want you are the reason I left in the first place so me leaving again shouldn't be a problem not like you care anyway!" He stood there shocked.

No one said anything they all stood quiet I turned to look at Kib and he gave me a soft smile "Wanna go work off some steam baby girl?" I grinned knowing what he was talking about. "Hell yes!" I looked around at everyone then I looked back at Paul and leaned in close "Keep pushing my buttons and I will let the whole world know about your furry little problem. I will make sure you're in a science lab being poked and prodded for the rest of your unnatural life." His eyes went wide and I could have sworn I head a few other people gasp. I nodded to Kib and we went out front I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I looked back to see Jared was the one to stop me. "Bella I think we need to talk." I studied him for a second before nodding he waved over to Kib and motioned him to come as well.

We walked back into the backyard it looked like some people went into the house looking at the group that was left it consist of Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Leah, Paul, and Mr. Steroids. They all sat on the benches Leah was staring at Kib like he was the Creator incarnate. Jared led us to the others "Sit down please Kib and Bells." Sam said me and Kib both refused it was instincts you never stay relaxed around so many people always be on your guard and never turn you're back to the enemy. I know it sounds stupid me calling them the enemy but Paul was here and he was my greatest enemy of all.

"Bella we have alot to explain to you about this whole thing and I need you to hear me out before you jump to anything ok." Sam pleaded with me looking like he was ready to rip his hair out from stress. I looked at Kib me and him sharing a conversation from just looking at each other. We both nodded still not saying anything. Sam cleared his throat and looked at us "Bella you and Kib grew up here your whole lives and you have heard all of our legends and stories." I gave him the look that said "get on with it" "Well what would you say if I told you they were all true that the wolves cold ones spirit warriors there all true?" I studied his face for a little bit and thought back to the day I burned, Paul he turned into a giant wolf... there true all true... I kept my face clear of emotion so not to give anything away. "I would say I believe you."

Sam's body relaxed a little bit the problem he did not see was the fact that we already know it was true. They really think that you can hide the fact that you turn into a giant wolf from the government? Hell we even know about vampires we have had to kill a few in our line of work. The reason they called Kib Alpha was because that's what he was to them Alpha we led a entire company of shape shifters and vampires. We have worked hand in hand with the Volturi and the black paw a shape shifter organization much like the Volturi. "So who is your Alpha?" I asked Sam raised his hand I smiled at him and nodded. "Well if we are done here I think me and Bella have to go do something." Kib said gesturing me to follow him Sam nodded and me and Kib walked out front and got into our cars.

We knew they were following us you could feel it as we drove Kib suddenly blared through the intercom "Well baby girl I found a clearing we are almost there and it is far away enough to where we shouldn't run into any humans ill put up a sound barrier anyway just in case, Over." "Roger, Lead the way Kib, Over." he picked up speed and after a few miles he made a sharp left down a dirt road i followed him and in another few miles we his a clearing. Kib got out of his car and looked around then he looked at me dead in the eyes. I knew he was telling me that the wolves were out there I nodded. "You can come out if you want just promise not to get in the way." I heard a few whines and then 11 wolves walked out into the clearing Kib pulled a small bag out of his car and began digging through it he pulled out six round object. "Well if you guys are going to be here you might as well make your selves useful I want six of you to take one of the." he held up one of the round objects " Take this about five miles out ok and pin it to a tree each of you will go out in a different direction as soon as you put it on the tree his the silver button on the side and stand back."

The wolves nodded and six came and picked one up they each went in the right direction and you knew when they got there you look up and would see a small filament covering the sky above you. The wolves returned and sat around us in the clearing Kib then went to his car and pulled out a pair of katanas I did the same I leaned into my car and started it and put on some music. Rammsteins Du hast started blaring through the speakers me and Kib took our defensive stance in the middle of the clearing then we let lose charging at each other...

Sam's POV

Here we are sitting around watching Kib and Bella fight like if they were ready to kill each other Jared and Leah were having a panic attack but if you looked close enough you could see that they are avoiding any fatal blows but they both moved with such grace and fluid motions it was almost as if they were dancing.

Jacob: _Sam is it just me or did they seem to take the whole wolf this to well_?

Sam: "_Ya but what can you do they will phase soon and be our commanders though I am guessing their understanding has alot to do with what Paul did_." Growls filled the air as we all remember what Bella said hell even his mate let out a little grown though was instantly ashamed. "_Paul you are going to be punished for this you know that right and when Kib phases he will probably hand you his own punishment. I will tell the elders about this and have a meeting tomorrow but for now let's see who wins I'm dying to know_." We all settled in and watched the dance of death right in front of us.

A/N Ok I have a really good excuse my computer caught fire and I had to wait tell I got my tax refund to get a new one I hope you like this chapter and please review or a baby kitten/puppy will not find a home. .. Oh and I am now the proud father of triplet I am now up to 5kids =D.

Love always

LoboLeo =D


	6. Alpha's Decree

A/N Here is your next chapter and I would like to fix one mistake on my behalf Bella and Kib's ranks are Colonel (Col.)

WARNING: Contains sexual theme's homosexuality and curse words

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight all things twilight belong to SM and little brown book.

Ch5 Alpha's decree

Whatever may happen to thee, it was prepared for thee from all eternity; and the implication of causes was from eternity spinning the thread of thy being and of that which is incident to it.

**MARCUS AURELIUS**

BPOV

It has been two weeks since we got home and to say things were tense was an understatement everyone kept trying to convince me and Kib to not enlist again but I stood strong Kib on the other hand he was wavering. Leah begged and cried at his feet for a good hour before he said he would think about it. Jared wasn't any better every chance he would get he would come up to me and try and get me to stay I mean I'm not going to lie I fell for Jared well I was dating Paul but I don't think I can give up my carrier for him.

But it was not just Jared and Leah who tried to convince us but Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Embry did to I love them all but I love my job. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kib coming into the house looking royally pissed off I looked up at him and laugh "What has you all pissed off dearest brother?" he looked at me and growled which just made me laugh harder. "I was walking out of the mall in Port A and I ran into Paul. The fucker had the nerve to walk up to me and ask me to get you to talk to him! Can you believe that fucker he has some balls!"

I just looked at Kib and shrugged "Why don't you relive some stress with Leah." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He grind and I could tell he liked that idea but then his face fell and he ran to the calendar his face paled slightly. I looked at the calendar wondering why then I was what he was looking at our birthday was in three days. "Fuck there coming today no!" A lot of the highest ranking officers in the United States Military are coming to see us for our birthday along with out old platoon and some of the Brigade we commanded shit that's close to 40 maybe 50people gah I think I am going to rip my hair out. They want to throw us a party I growled lowly under my breath.

"Its not to late to hide is it?" Kib said I had to laugh at that well I was laughing someone decided to knock at the door I looked at Kib raising an eyebrow and walked to the door I opened it to revile 10 guys in uniform I smiled brightly it was General White Commander of the United States Marine Corps. I instantly stood at attention and saluted him "Sir its an honor to have you at my home Sir!" he just smiled and nodded "At ease Swan you know better then that." He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

I looked behind him to see who he selected as his guard and it was nine guys from our personal platoon. Josh our tech expert anything that had to do with technology he knew we even joked he might be part machine ha-ha. He was a shifter he took the form of a cat, tiger to be exact he was cute ya know for being 19 he was tall about 6'2 he had an average sized body not thin but not buff but he was ripped, he was cute like I said but in a dorky kind of way he had tiger orange hair his idea of a joke light skin but not overly pail light freckles across his face high cheek bones. His jaw was soft yet strong and he had a perfect set of pearly white teeth. He was a sweetheart to say the least not cut out for military life you would think when you first meet him but out in the field he is a beast… literally ha-ha.

Next to him was Dante him and his mate Derek where the resident assassins fast and lethal both of them Dante had pure black hair Derek had pure white hair they were both sexy as fuck strong jaws tan skin from there Italian heritage deep chocolate eyes they usually had a mask over there mouth they say it keeps there sense of taste and smell clean for when they really need it. The where shifters imprints and no they military wouldn't dare kick them out for being gay. Dante is a panther Derek a snow leopard there skills with snipers is met by none there blade skills come second only to me and Kib.

Next was Genevieve she is well psychotic to say the least she is 5'4 pail as a ghost and has ruby red eyes red wavy hair and perfect curves she is well perfect but I guess that comes with being a vampire. She was a scout she had the uncanny ability to become invisible her scent body heat everything disappeared and before you as yes vampires let of some form of heat. Its almost as if she does not exist in this plain of existence.

Sasha was here also he was well big 6'5 and about 250bl of pure muscle strong jaw chiseled features if atlas ever existed Sasha could be his twin his pail skin and ruby eyes gave him away as a vampire he has short blond hair he was of Russian dissent he has a thick accent and its sexy if I do say so my self he had a bit of a crush on me and ill admit we fooled around a bit but I did not let it get far enough to interfere with our duty. Just casual sex ya know he was one of those big guys who liked being dominated ha-ha I find it hot he winked at me and smirked I did the same back. He was the brawn of the platoon brute strength.

Next was Alexander he was the strategist of the platoon he was pure first nation (native Canadian) he turned into a wolf he was the reason we didn't lose a lot of people during our battles his strategy's kept casualties at a minimum. He was short for a shifter only 6ft copper skin grey eyes long black hair average size but still well defined body. Marcus was the diplomat of our group he had a way with words persuasive to a scary point the was Alexander's twin brother the looked exactly the same.

Lucy was our scientist she was a major in bio mechanics chemistry and physiology she had a hobby she dealt with plants poison and healing properties of them she was a vampire 4'11 blond hair green eyes yes I know there suppose to be red but we think it had to do with he power not only is she a plant expert but she can control them as well. She was happy-go-lucky always smiling and giggling.

Last but not least Damien the bad ass of our group he was a child of the moon that's right a real life werewolf he had the weird ability to make your greatest fears come alive. He is tall 6'9 built but not to built strong mean looks and claw marks on his face from a run in with a vampire many, many century's ago. His black piercing eyes jet black hair and strong dominant posture screamed obey he was short tempered his skin was dark he looked native but he wasn't. Get on his bad side and your life will be a living hell literally he had a soft spot for me and Kib he had a crush on us both I thought It was cute Kib liked to tease him about it sometimes.

"What do we owe the pleasure of you guys at our doorstep?" Kib said standing right behind me. "You know damn well why we are here." Damien said smiling at Kib like I said he had a crush on us. Kib smirked "Ya I knew you couldn't live without seeing this perfect face every day." Damien laughed and pushed past everyone and hugged Kib. Kib gave him a small kiss on the lips a little joke between them from there one time encounter.

"Well its your birthday and seeing as how your guys house is not finished we are throwing you a party at the grand imperial hotel in Seattle." The general said smiling me and Kib groaned "Do we have to have a party General." I said slightly annoyed. He was right though me and Kib are staying at our fathers tell our new house is finished its 3 story 11 bed room 9 bath the top floor is split in two half is my room it has a bedroom living room huge shower and a library with a fire place in it Kib's is an exact copy the first and second floors are guest rooms and baths along with a heated indoor pool a privet theater room and a game room that would make any tech nerd cream his pants. The house is filled with priceless artifacts from statues from Rome to one of the jeweled eggs of Russia priceless paintings along the walls. Now I know what your thinking if this is all set up why aren't we living there?

Well ill tell you because you asked nicely we are having a bunker built under the house goes down 150Ft and its stretches about two miles out it could fit all of La Push down there and still have room its three story's of rooms and two miles in radius it has all the state of the art equipment and at the heart of it all is a one of a kind dark matter generator that can power the entire complex indefinitely. Now I bet you are asking your self why in the hell are they building this well we love our family and we know that if this world goes to shit they would all be safe from anything rather it be biological nuclear or mother nature pissing on them.

It is expected to be done in the next few days or so it even has a war room and an armory with all the newest weapons. Sorry about distracting you back to the present. "Yes I'm afraid you do have to have a party my bear Bella. You know the president will be there." I sighed oh joy the president that's all we need a political jackass breathing down our neck I mean don't get me wrong I love my country but some of the people who run it are down right fucked in the head. "Oh joy!" I said sarcastically "Oh hush sister you know as well as I do that he will just pop in and out we don't have to deal with him." Kib said I just nodded. I motioned for everyone to come in and we sat in the living room.

We sat there and chit chat for a little while Kib was talking to Josh about what's going to be in out bunker well Damien was drawing on his hand for what reason I have no idea he's odd like that. I was talking to the General about me and Kib possibly not coming back. "You know Isabella I understand I see that you where made for war as was your brother but I also see that you are just as happy hear. I noticed every time you mentioned Leah Kib got this far away look with a goofy grin on his face. Maybe it is tine you two settle down. You two have seen things and been through things most don't even see in there worst nightmares." I looked at him and sighed he was right maybe it was time to let go at settle down.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the pack was rushing through the door growling in there defensive positions. "Stand down!" Kib yelled as our guys were ready to defend them selves everyone in the room excluding me and the General stood up whimpered and put there heads down exposing there necks a little. "Now tell me what is the reason you fucking idiots broke down my fathers door and came running in here growling ready to attack our guest!" oh Kib's angry… I wonder if we have any chocolate that usually calms him down I stuck my hand in my purse quietly but found nothing and no one would talk so Kib's anger only grew worse he was even shaking a little. Damien pulled a caramel out of his bag and quietly handed it to me my eyes lit up oh this is better then chocolate Kib's one true weakness caramel.

"Oh Kib!" I said in a happy sing song voice his nose twitched slightly and I knew he smelt it. He turned to look at me and put out his hand a scowl on his face. I put the candy in his hand and he smiled and sat down quietly eating his caramel. "Ok now that I saved you all from being eaten alive will you tell me what is going on?" I said in a calm voice "Why don't you tell us what the fuck is going on do you know you have leeches in your house!" Jacob yelled that made the three vampires in the room his and bear there teeth even the shifters growled at the pack we are a family here you insult one of us you insult us all.

"You have no right to say that these are our friends they have saved our lives more times then you can count!" I yelled Kib was almost done with his caramel so I had to hurry and defuse the situation before he finished. "They take human life Bells how can you be friends with monsters!" this time it was Sam who yelled. "They live of a new synthetic human blood you idiot fake blood it was made specifically to sustain vampires." I guess reality finally set and they all looked confused. "How do you know about vampires Bells why are there shifters here and what is that god awful smell." I chuckled "I am sorry Sam but there is a lot I can not tell you national security and all but as for the smell that would be Damien over there the big hunk of man sitting by Kib he is a lycanthrope, Child of the moon, or werewolf as most know him as he smells like that because he feeds off of human flesh." the all tensed and began to growl as Damien grinned flashing his large prominent K-9's.

I sighed "He only eats murderers rapist bad people ya know so settle your asses down Kib is almost done with his caramel and if you are not all calm by the time he is done you are all going to get it." they all seemed to relax but I think it had to do more with the fear of Kib's wrath. "Now lets do introductions guys these are our long time friends and family. This is Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared, Leah the love of my life." Damien interrupted him "Awe I thought that was my honor Kibby." Damien teased him Kib just laughed well Leah growled in his direction " Sorry honey but you know you were just a toy to me." both Kib and Damien cracked up laughing Leah still growling. "Calm down Leah it was just a joke ill tell you about Damien later but for now let get on with the intro's. Now where was I oh yes Seth, and you know I never asked what your name is." Kib said looking at Mr. Steroids "My name is Devlin Sir." Kib nodded "And last but most certainly the least Paul Meraz." hearing that name our friends began growling like mad men. "Relax guys I already beat the crap out of him." the settled down somewhat and I just laughed as Paul hid behind Mr. Ster… I mean Devlin.

"Well Sam I am sorry but you guys are not allowed to attack any vampires that will be coming to and from this house they are our friends and allies is that understood." Kib said with the utmost authority. Sam began to shake and growl I knew what was happening Sam was Alpha and he felt he was being challenged. Kib ran up to him and dragged him outside so he wouldn't hurt the General. Sam suddenly burst into a wolf and crouched down ready to attack Kib. Everyone was outside now Sam's pack standing behind him growling as there Alpha was threatened and our guys behind us growling because Kib was about to be attacked then it happened.

Sam leapt towards Kib, Kib easily avoided him and grabbed his tail yanking it tossing Sam into his pack. Sam and his pack were all laying there speechless as Kib began to shake and I looked down noticing I was also. Sam jumped up and ran towards Kib again but Kib started running to him also and at the last minuet he laid back sliding across the gravel he lifted his hand up and slid it across Sam's stomach. Sam yelped in pain and fell to the ground Kib got up and ran straight for Sam and pressed his foot against Sam's neck "Do you concede Sam!" Kib yelled Sam Just growled suddenly everything was a blur I was shaking so bad.

Then BOOM! I exploded and I knew instantly what had happened I was now a wolf I looked and saw Kib ad done the same his teeth now had Sam by the thought. He growled and Sam whimpered signifying his defeat Kib let go and Sam rolled over onto his back turning his head to the side Kib instinctively leaned down and bit into Sam's neck breaking the skin showing his dominance over Sam and now the pack. Suddenly I felt the air shift as everyone phased even our military friends and a long loud howl was sent up as a sign of respect to Kib and the change of the Alpha position. Then voices flooded our my head gah headache much.

Jacob: _Holy shit Kib how the fuck did you do that well still human._

Kib: _Training and some assistance from the United States Government._

Sam: _Looks like you finally took up your position Kib we have been waiting for it to happen and I'm sorry for attacking you it was instincts. _Sam said laying there licking his wounds.

Everyone: _Welcome Alpha. _We all bowed our head as a sign of respect and stood up.

Kib:_ Bella you are my Beta._

Me: _Yes Alpha._

Kib: _I know you are all use to how Sam ran thing but I am not him you are all soldiers for all intent and purposes so you will act like it. Well on duty I am not Kib your friend I am Alpha your leader and you will address me as such. Bella is Beta my second and she will be address as such. You will all be trained in the most effective was of killing your enemy rather it be vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, or human. This secret will be kept at all cost we can not afford to be found out by the general public of we would have chaos and if that means killing a man woman or even a child that threatens to expose us so be it. Is that understood!_

Everyone: _Yes Alpha! _We all yelled

Kib: _Good now that that is all taken care of lets phase back I am starving. _With that Kib phased back and we all followed Kib and I walked into the kitchen and began digging through the fridge. I looked up to see the pack minus our military friend gawking at us. "What do I have something on my face I said rubbing my face." they all cracked up. "You do realize you are naked with your brother digging through a refrigerator for food right?" Sam askedI looked at them all they had shorts back on I looked down at me and Kib both still naked. I just shrugged and went back to my hunt for food tell I felt fabric hit my ass I looked down and saw a pink sun dress. My right eye twitched "Like hell I am wearing that I would rather be naked." I looked and saw Kib slipping on shorts.

Damien walked up to me holding a camouflage dress I smiled and slipped it on "Ah much better." I said smiling. We all went into the living room and sat down. "Paul stand up come over here and kneel before your Alpha!" Kib yelled Paul got up and did as he was told "Paul you stand here before me your Alpha and are charged with abuse of a superior attempted murder and fleeing the seen of a crime how do you plead." I could smell salt in the air and knew he was crying. To be honest I felt kind of bad for him… "Guilty" was all he said "Before I pass out your punishment would you like to say anything to the victim and her family." Kib was in full Alpha mode.

Paul nodded and stood up looking directly at me. "Bella I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I know it does not take away the pain I caused you or the scars but I never meant to hurt you I was just so angry. You see the day you moved in with me I ran into Sam and his "Gang" I told them to move out of the way they were blocking my path home they didn't move so I pushed the closest one to me Devlin he didn't budge. I looked up at him into his eyes and I knew then and there something changed in me I found him attractive. It scared me I loved you and I was attracted to woman not men. So I ran around them to you. After that I would run into him more and more eventually we began to talk and slowly I fell for him and I hated you! I hated you for me not being able to love you more I hated you because I blamed you!

I thought it was your fault I was attracted to him so I took my anger out on you. That was the worst mistake of my life it wasn't your fault that I liked him it wasn't your fault that I began to love him it wasn't your fault that I couldn't love you enough it was mine. The day of our anniversary Devlin kissed me and it felt… it felt right perfect but after I realized what I had done I had cheated on the woman I love I punched Devlin and ran home. I saw you in your dress and I guess it was just a reaction to blame you so that is what I did. I yelled at you made you seem like a cheater but I couldn't control my self anymore Bella you have to believe me my anger took over and I did all those horrible thing I'm so sorry I hid it from the pack I was so use to locking the fact I was attracted to Devlin into the deepest darkest reaches of my mind denying it even to my self that no one knew." He finished and he was on the ground in tears Devlin walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him holding him close. "I was so afraid you would hate me and out me to everyone Bella I was afraid I would lose everyone my friends family you…." Paul finished.

"After he phased I explained that I imprinted on him he was my soul mate I never knew what he did to you Bella." Devlin said holding Paul I sighed and wiped away tears I did not even know had fallen. And then I muttered the words I thought I never would "I forgive you Paul." He looked up at me surprised then he ran up to me and hugged my crying more I just held him close and cried with him. "I'm so sorry." he kept saying over and over well I kept saying "It's ok" we sat like that for five minutes give or take one. "Paul you still need to be punished and your punishment is…. You are to be a protector for the rest of your existence you will keep phasing tell the end of time or tell you are killed!" Kib decreed in his Alpha voice "And you Devlin will share in his punishment for you caused this rift rather it was intentional or not you will suffer the same fate as Paul. So is the Alphas decree" Kib smiled slightly it was a punishment and a gift all in one sure they would be here forever but they would also have each other forever.

Everyone settled down and started chatting the pack seemed to be getting along with everyone. "So Bells you said that Damien was a Lycanthrope right?" Jake said I just nodded "But I thought we were werewolves." Paul said. "No you guys are shape shifters its just by chance your ancestors chose the wolf as there permanent shape." Damien said chuckling a little. "Can we see your form Damien." Sam said he looked at Kib who nodded. He stood up and removed his cloths Devlin, Paul and ant girls let out a wolf whistle I rolled my eyes at Damien's cocky smirk suddenly you was all his bones begin to break his face contorted in pain as it began to become elongated his teeth growling longer sharpening fur sprouting from his skin as his body grew taller and more buff.

He let out a scream that slowly turned into a howl and standing before them was one of the few Lycanthropes left in this world and one of the oldest that's why he is able to change at will he was big he looked like something out of a horror movie his eyes that of a wolf his K-9's going over his lower jaw his fur black with hints of gray. Everyone that has not seen him before gasped and whimpered a little he truly was a creature to be feared.

He changed back the process the same but reversed he slipped his cloths back on and laughed "Well what do you think?" I asked they all just stood there shocked. "Ya it is kind of shocking." I said "That was so fucking cool!" Quil yelled everyone cracked up laughing. Kib got up and went to the kitchen and said he was going to make something to eat. We all sat around talking like it was old times but now we had more people in out family Dante and Derek even took there mask off and they started planning a double date with Devlin and Paul. Jared came and sat by my I looked up at him in the eyes for the first time since I phased and he became my world gravity no longer held me to this earth he did I would be anything to him rather it be a protector, friend, or lover.

He saw the look on my face and smiled brightly he hugged me tight "You imprinted on me just like I imprinted on you." I held him tight and I knew I couldn't leave him. Kib came in smiling hearing Jared's words he looked at Leah and it happened he imprinted to and she jumped him kissing him roughly. Right there and then I knew we wouldn't be reenlisting this was our home once again this was our life and nothing could move us.

A/N I hope you guys like this chapter i made it longer to make up for not updating for a while please review and i might try to update again tonight or tomorrow.

Love Always

LoboLeo =D


	7. Treaty and Friends

WARNING: Contains sexual theme's homosexuality and curse words

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight all things twilight belong to SM and little brown book.

Ch6 Treaty and Friends.

"Observe constantly that all things take place by change, and accustom thyself to consider that the nature of the Universe loves nothing so much as to change the things which are, and to make new things like them."Marcus Aurelius

Jared POV

We are sitting here at Chief Swan's house Bella in my lap I cant help but think how lucky I am to have her in my life she is beautiful smart, funny, and has a heart of gold but most of all I know she can protect her self and our future family if anything happens to me. I remember the first time I met her Paul had brought her to the house right there and then I thought she was the most beautiful woman alive and I still hadn't phased and imprinted one her. She was my brothers girl so I just ignored it and just tried to be friends. After a while I began to fall for her I saw the burses the scratches but I guess I didn't want to believe that my brother was doing that. Finally I fell in love with her we would spend a lot of time together, tell I phased I didn't see her for six months I couldn't even look at her in the eyes afraid to see the hurt.

Then my brother phased and she moved I felt as though I had lost apart of my self that day. I will always remember the day she came back we were all sitting in the back of the Chief's house talking having a little BBQ. I was talking to Sam about Emily how she is doing and all that crap then we heard a few vehicles pull up front all the wolves ears twitched slightly hearing guns being cocked. I remember Sam whispering for everyone to get ready but before we knew it we were surrounded, once we saw that they were military we had no choice but to comply. After all the shit happened and Bella removed her mask and hat I looked into her eyes and knew I imprinted,

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella's angelic voice. "What are you thinking about?" she asked snuggling into my chest as we are still seated on the sofa. "I was just thinking about the first time we met how I fell in love with you and when you came back." I told her honestly. She just nodded and went back to talking to some big Russian vamp. "So Sasha what are you guys going to do now that me and Kib are retiring?" my angle asked. "Well first I got to find a new fuck buddy since you wont be there." they both just laughed I started to shake a little my imprint had slept with a vampire, my enemy touched what was mine I let out a growl and Kib glared at me as did my angle.

"Jared be quiet ok I know, I know mortal enemies and all that crap but it is in the past ok. I'm with you now and if it makes you feel any better Damien and Kib use to be but buddies!" I couldn't help but laugh "Damn Kib I didn't know you batted for the other team." Sam teased Kib as Leah sat there and pouted "I don't it was just a one time encounter I needed to get my rocks off Damien offered to help I fucked him tell he couldn't walk, and all was normal." Damien looked down a little and sighed. I saw Kib glance at Damien and sigh he whispered something into Leah's ear and she nodded kissing him before she got up and sent a friendly smile at Damien and gave him a quick wink that confused me.

Kib POV

I walked over to Damien and pulled him up off of his seat and smiled then gave him a heated kiss he froze temporarily before he started to react I pulled away after a while and looked at him in the eyes. "Damien if imprinting didn't exist, I was bi and didn't love Leah you would be my one and only choice your sexy." I slapped his ass he jumped a little. "Your smart, funny, sweet, and most of all you love unconditionally." he smiled and nodded pulling me into a hug. "Thank you Sir that means a lot to me and even though I cant have you I am happy that you finally found your one true love even though you had her a long time ago."

We both went and sat down Leah came back into the room and sat down on my lap she giggled and looked at Damien. "You know maybe sometime you me and Kib can get together and have a little fun if you know what I mean. I always wondered what it would be like to have two guys at one time." she giggled again and blushed Damien just had this huge smile on his face. "So Kib I never asked what is it like being in the military?" Sam said that got everyone's attention. I sighed and ran my right hand through my shaggy hair "To be honest it's the best thing I ever did other then imprinting one Leah. The power the action the hunting it was… exhilarating. You might call me a monster for this but hunting down humans, vampires, shape-shifters, and Lycanthropes alike was the worlds greatest rush and when you finally caught your prey and you look it in the eyes at its last moments of its life, and like you see its defeat you feel like a god you have his life in your hand and as easily as his mother brought him into this world you took him out…" I looked over at Bella and she had a far away look probably remembering the same things I was.

We where monsters hell we still are monsters I looked around at everyone of our friends faces our child hood friends had many emotions going across there faces. Fear, disgust, sympathy, acceptance, and respect as everyone was absorbing the information I just gave them there was a knock on the door. I picked up Leah and sat her right next to me and got up to answer the door. I opened the door and Sahara was standing there she was the one in charge of building our home. "Hey Sahara what's up everything alright?" she smiled and nodded "Yes I was just wondering if I could come in and talk with you and Bella for a second your house is done but I made a few adjustment for you guys."

I nodded and let her in she had plans rolled up under her arm and I guided her to the kitchen everyone seemed to follow out of curiosity even the General who had come by again today. Sahara unrolled the plans and I saw right away what she did and I laughed as did Bella "You doubled its size how the fuck did you get authorization to do that." I laughed she was the head designer and architect of Omega Ind. The worlds largest weapon and defense company in the world and we have the majority share me and Bella own 75% of the company. "We can do what we want Sir we are rich." she laughed and me and Bella joined in I noticed everyone staring at the plans like they were the worlds hardest math problem.

"I doubled the size of the underground structure it now spans close to a SIX mile radius and is five stories we also doubled the size of the generator and included since labs I even made it deeper, it now reaches a mile under the surface and I added more recreational areas along with…. A sex room!" again me and Bella cracked up laughing well the others again looked at us funny. "This is our home well under our home it's a bomb shelter for La Push and well now it seems like it could fit forks also. We had construction begin 3 years ago. We had a few more built around the world for people we trusted and ones we knew might be targeted if an all out global war broke out." I was interrupted by Sahara "Oh here is your keys, pass codes" she opened a computer and put something on a flash drive. "And this is your key code software to make access keys for the bunkers I also took the liberty to stalk the bunker." she gave me and Bella a hug and left.

"Well Bella want to go see our new house?" She nodded we began walking out of the house and looked back no one was following us. "You guys can come if you want…" as soon as I said that they all ran out the door to there cars me and Bella got into ours and drove off we passed the gate that lead us up to a six mile road to our house it was huge and beautiful. Three stories all white with four marble pillars on each side of the house holding up the top balcony, large solid oak double doors with intricate designs all along the border, a marble fountain in front of the house the drive way leads around. "You all better watch it everything in and around this house is a priceless artifact." Devlin looked up shocked "I thought that those pillars and fountain looked familiar they were in the national history museum before someone bought them." he walked over to the fountain and lightly touched it like it would fall apart any second. "I see you're a history buff wait tell you see the inside you might love this house more then you love Paul after this." I said laughing a little as Paul growled but then relaxed at the excitement in Devlin's eyes.

I walked over to the large double doors and pushed them open reveling the massive house. The entrance was an open door to the left and right along with a large spiral stare case that lead to the second and third floor an elevator between them for uncle Billy at the top was a priceless crystal chandelier that came from Buckingham palace there where paintings and bust along the wall but right in the middle of the large open entrance was the original statue The Ludovisi Ares it was my most prized possession it was around 356B.C that it was carved its marble. The eyes are rare red diamonds his shield and helmet are made from 18k gold with intricate designs made from platinum it has a value of more then $500,000,000 it was a gift to me and Bella.

I looked over at Devlin and he looked like he was in heaven I chuckled and pointed to the statue "That's the original Devlin." once I said that he looked like he came in his pants. He walked over to it and lightly touched it a small whine leaving his lips. "Computer LVB 7th if you please." I said aloud everyone looked at me except Bella "Yes Sir." you heard from a voice that seemed to appear out of no were then music started playing Beethoven's 7th symphony one of my favorite pieces. Everyone was looking around amazed the music just added to the amazing feel of the house as we took everyone on a tour, priceless art sculptures and slabs at every corner. The white walls allowed for more detail of the painting. I took them to the library on the bottom floor it was two stories high walls and walls of books scroll's.

"This my friends is the most expensive collection of written documents in the world we have everything from scroll's of the library of Alexandria to your modern day book." along with the books stone tablets lay across the walls in different languages and symbols some from the Babylonian empire. "Now if you would like explore the house and don't touch anything you break anything I will kill you slowly and painfully." I said "Sir yes Sir." they said before scattering to explore the many rooms.

I sat on the large leather sofa in the library I plugged the USB into a port hidden on the coffee table "Computer please download this onto your database and make me a card key for each of my guest each having full access to all underground facilities and above ground other then mine and Isabella's privet quarters in both areas." I said "As you wish Sir." the computer replied its an AI of mine and Bella's design. "All done Sir do you wish me to dispense the keys to there proper owners Sir?" I gave a quick yes and waited for a moment before I heard multiple "Holy shit!" and "What the fuck!" echoing through out the house. I laughed and motioned Bella to follow me as we walked back around to the front. Right between the stares past the elevator was a door agents the wall it was massive double door. We went through the doors and stood in the middle.

"Get your asses down here now!" I ordered within second everyone was down here with me in the room including the General "Computer sub level one please." I said the doors shut to the room and it began to descend a few moments later it stopped and the doors opened reveling what looked like a beautiful oasis this was the welcoming room it was here to make people feel better about coming down here. Everyone's face was in awe at what was before them it looked like paradise "Welcome to the welcome room." I said chuckling. I took them on a tour of the facility the hallways were big enough that two phased wolves could fit comfortably on a patrol down here.

I showed them the facilities areas Josh explaining how thinks worked everyone seem genuinely fascinated by it all. I took them to the generator room I unlocked the titanium doors and they slid open reveling a massive pillar of metal with bolts of electricity dancing off of it and around it. "This my friends is man kinds greatest achievement in the energy industry a Dark Matter Generator able to produce enough power to light all of the world for 10k years only a few exist in the world and those are in the sister bunkers to this one." I said everyone gasped and awed. I decided to let them have a little bit of fun so I took them into the holographic room it's a room that makes a holographic IMG of what ever you want. The little ones Collin and Brady kept bringing up the playboy mansion but I can tell none of the other guys were complaining and neither was I. What I'm a guy I can look. I decided it was time to go back up so I ushered everyone out and when we hit the top floor I looked at Sam.

"Sam I need the Cullen's numbers I would like to get a hold of them and personally invite them to mine and Bella's birthday as well as have a meeting." Sam nodded and pulled out a blackberry I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sam why could you possibly need a blackberry for?" he looked at me and laughed "This is how a schedule patrols get e-mails or messages from the guys about what days the want off you know running a pack is like running a business." I just shrugged and pulled out my Droid X he looked envious of it. I thought about it for a moment and smiled "Computer order a Droid X for my friend Sam here and put it on the card." I said Sam looked shocked and happy.

"As you wish Sir." the computer said I handed Sam my phone and he inserted all the Cullen coven's numbers into it. "Thanks Sammy now I have a few phone call's to make you can all go to the game room and stay there tell I call you. General I am sure you would like to get back to Seattle to finish planning the party?" he nodded and walked out to his car and drove off. "Alright well dismissed!" they all ran to the game room except for Bella we went to my office on the third floor and closed the door. "Computer set up a video chat with Aro Volturi please." a thin transparent screen came down from the sealing and turned on as it did Aro's face popped up. "Ah Dokibatt and Isabella its nice to hear from you. What can I do for you today?" Aro said god he creeps me out sometimes but he's a really cool guy when you get past the psychosis he probably suffered from before he was changed.

"Its nice to see you too Aro ill be sure to come down and see how you are doing, but for now I was wondering if you could send me copies of the records on the Cullen Coven?" he looked slightly shocked. "Have they done anything Col. Swan?" he asked getting more formal "No I have phased and took over the pack on my reservation and we have a treaty with them I just want as much information about them as possible." he nodded. "I will send you the records right now just give me a second." a few seconds after he said that I received a download request I accepted and the Cullen files where being put on my computer.

"Thank you Aro ill be sure to keep my word and go see you some time I do miss Italy." Aro nodded and we said our goodbyes. I printed out the Cullen's files and put them in there own individual folder with a picture of each one. Around two hours later I was done reading there files I knew everything I needed to know I made some phone calls and called in some favors. A few hours later I picked up my phone and called Carlisle Cullen "Hello this is Carlisle Cullen may I ask who this is?" he said his voice smooth.

"Yes Carlisle this is Col. Swan with the United States Marines I am also Alpha of the La Push pack now and I was wondering if I could set up a meeting with you and your family?" I asked nicely yet demanding. "Yes occurs pleas name the place and time." he said "How about one hour my house it is technically in La Push but I will allow you to come if you meet some of my wolves at the border and you allow them to escort you to the facility." again not a request a demand and you could tell he knew that. "Yes we will me there momentarily and thanks you for allowing us on your land." I said goodbye and hung up.

I walked out Bella staying to my left and being oddly quiet we walked over to the game room and saw everyone there. "Paul, Devlin, Sam, Jared, Jacob, and Quil you guys are to meet the Cullen's at the border and escort them here I want you all to keep your minds blank just think about a dark room the whole time. Is that understood!" I said in my Alpha voice. "Sir yes Sir!" they yelled and headed out "Oh and Jacob you take front cousin your in charge of this operation." he nodded and the ran to meet the Cullen's. "Computer can you pleas get each of these gentlemen a suit and one for the others that left as well oh and bring our formal uniforms for the military personal. Thank you."

"Right away Sir." a shelf lifted up from the floor and then another one having military uniforms the other suits. "Ok I want all military to stand guard around the room we will be in the meeting room on the second floor, four on each side of the room and one behind me Damien your going to be behind me ok." the nodded "Yes Sir." Damien said "The rest of you will be sitting at the table you will be on you best behavior or you will be punished." I they nodded everyone ready in the suits and uniforms. Just then the door opened I ordered Collin and Brady to take the Cullen's to the meeting room well the others got ready.

As soon as the other guys put there suits on I went up to my room and pulled a large box from under my desk and held it in my hand along with there files. I went up to the meeting room and walked in everyone was in place it was a long room with a long oak table in the middle to your left as you enter the wall is large windows from floor to sealing with wine red drapes. The floor is cherry wood with a Persian carpet under the table. I walked over to my seat at the end of the head of the table Carlisle at the other end. They all looked in awe at us a room of shifters and vampires. "Thank you for meeting me here on such short notice Carlisle I would like to do some introductions then we can get down to business how does that sound?" I asked "That would be wonderful." he said smiling.

"This is the La Push pack Sam, Paul, Devlin, Jared, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Leah, Embry, Seth, and Quil." I said pointing to each person as I said there names. "These are some of the people from my platoon, Josh, Dante, Derek, Genevieve, Sasha, Alexander, Marcus, Lucy, and last but not least Damien." I said again pointing out each person. "Well it is an honor to meet you all this is my family, my wife and mate Esme, my kids Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." he introduced each one I smiled a little and nodded my greeting I thought I would fuck with them a little. "Yes Edward Cullen or should I say Edward Anthony Mason, son of Edward and Elizabeth Mason, borne June 20th 1901 in Chicago, Illinois turned September of 1918 by Carlisle to keep him from dieing of Spanish influenza. Alice Cullen again or should I say Mary Alice Brandon, borne August fifth 1901 turned in 1920 to save you from a tracker named James.

Rosalie Lillian Hale you actually kept your name borne March 12th 1915 in Rochester New York turned in 1933 for reasons I will not disclose. Emmet Cullen or Emmet Dale McCarty borne 1915 Gatlinburg Tennessee changed in 1935 By Carlisle after being mulled by a black bear. I quote 'It was like being saved by and angle that brought me to god.'" I cleared my throat they all looked shocked and I continued. "Jasper Hale or Jasper Whitlock borne 1843 became the youngest confederate major, changed in 1863 by Maria to be part of her army. It is actually an honor to see you Major I am Col Kib Swan and this is my sister Col Isabella Swan." He stood up and did a salute we gave him back one in return. "At ease Major." I chuckled and he sat back down smiling. "Esme Cullen or Esme Evenson borne 1895 and changed in 1921 for personal reasons I will not disclose. Carlisle Cullen borne 1643 son of a pasture and former vampire hunter you were changed in 1666 and resisted your natural instinct to feed you tried many times to kill your self tell you found a herd of deer and feed off of them."

They all looked more shocked then before, I memorized there files I got from Aro so I pretty much know everything there is to know about them. "I do not mean to be rude but how could you possibly know all of this?" Carlisle asked still in shock. I pulled out the thick files that are there's and slid them to there respective owners. "I called up Aro Volturi and he sent me a copy of your files he had on record there." the coven gasped and looked slightly afraid. "You know Aro Volturi?" Alice asked I nodded "We are good friends I worked with him on many occasions and we help him keep the secret of your existence from reaching the general public." they nodded. I pulled out a thick document and set it on the table "This is a written and detailed copy of the treaty with the La Push shape shifter pack, I would like you to read over it and sign it if you will please drop some of your venom into the ink wells in front of you and sign your names." they read it over many time and signed. "Well now that that is over and done with I would like to give you all gifts as a sign of good faith." I pulled out the box and set it on the table and opened it up.

I pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Jasper "It took me a lot of favors to get a hold of these things I hope you appreciate them." he looked at me questioningly and opened the box. I heard him take a sharp breath as he saw the contents of the box first he slowly pulled out an old picture it was of him his four brothers and three sisters along with his parents in front of a large old plantation I had it hermetically sealed in a picture frame. Next he pulled our one of his old Major uniforms his hands lightly tracing the fabric and leather as he lightly sniffed it. "Thank you so much Sir this…. This means more to me then you will ever know." I nodded to him and handed Alice a package she opened it to see a picture of when she was small and an old diary that belong to her and a large share of the Gucci and Chanel stalks. "Thank you so much!" she squealed next was Rosalie I handed her an envelope and that was all.

She looked at me confused and opened it and read it she looked like she would be in tears if she was human. She lowly read it aloud "Dear Rosalie Hale my name is Savanna I am a vampire with a unique gift I can turn vampires back to there human selves but only for one year I offer you this as a favor for Col. Swan I will turn you and Emmet Cullen human so you may bare a child of both your blood when the child reaches maturity I am afraid he will turn into a vampire him/her self. My number is located on the bottom call me when you are ready." Rosalie jumped up and ran to me hugging me tight and Emmet joined in.

"Thank you." they both said and sat back down. I handed Emmet a big package and chuckle he opened it and cracked up laughing it was a black bear skin rug. "Thanks man this is awesome." I nodded. Next was Edward I tossed him and envelope also "That is the time and place you have to be one year from now to find your soul mate." he looked ecstatic "And before you ask I know a sear she told me and I wrote it down." I walked over to Carlisle and gently placed a metal briefcase in front of him. "The holds the genetic records of every mythical creature on this planed from vampires to fairies." he looked ready to run to his lab and begin poking and prodding. "You Esme have everything that I can possibly give you except this." I handed her a rolled up old piece of paper and she unrolled it. "Its your family tree apparently you gave birth to beautiful little girl it wasn't a still birth Esme your husband didn't want a kid so he gave it away without you knowing."

She cried but you can see she was at peace with her self now "I want to see my grandchildren." she whispered to her self Carlisle nodded. "I hope this can be the start of a beautiful alliance between us you are welcome to my home any time as long as you wait to be escorted by my puppy's." I joked everyone laughed everyone seems happy now I am just dreading tomorrow its mine and Bella's birthday oh joy! Not! Well I guess I better get to bed I dismissed everyone and said my goodbyes to the Cullen's and me and Leah retired to our room where we drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

A/N I hope you guys like this chapter things will heat up again soon I hope im not dragging the story along well you guys know what to do REVIEW! Ha-ha. Also I am looking for a Bella/Jacob FF that I read a long time ago Jacob becomes Qwate and Bella becomes the thunder bird I really wanna read it again if anyone knows it pleas tell me. Oh and one more thing I could really use a beta reader if any of you know one that's willing.

Love always

LoboLeo. =D


End file.
